


Unconditional

by Pernicious_Feb 14 2001-July 29 2018 RIP (Malicious_Intent)



Series: Docsbum [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Supportive Rook, Trans Character, Transman, True Love, chubby!rook, trans!doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Pernicious_Feb%2014%202001-July%2029%202018%20RIP
Summary: Doc's the newest operative of a black ops group, sent all the way from France to what he believed would be his best assignment yet.That was a year ago. Life with the other RS operatives is difficult, but at least not so much as when he first joined.Thank god for Rook.





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty!! First attempt at this type of story, but I always love a challenge. :D
> 
> Transman!Doc and Chubby!Rook. Cutest couple ever. I totally ship these guys now. ^^
> 
> For @docsbum on tumblr.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (PS: i take requests. All you gotta do is comment a headcannon, ship, or even just a sentence said by someone and I can write something for you. :D )

Doc climbed out of the shower to cross the short distance to the towel rack, the frenchman ensuring to keep his eyes to the wall as he dried himself off, back to the mirror. He  _hated_ that mirror. Broken it once or twice if he recalled correctly, something that had very much annoyed his GIGN squadmates.

 

Now dry, the frenchman began to dress, tossing his shirt on the counter before opening his assigned drawer to remove a roll of tactical tape. Bandit was probably looking for it, but Doc doubted the german would ever guess where it went.

 

Hands on the counter as he stared down at the sink, Doc finally turned his face upwards to the mirror, staring at the reflection he hated so much. 

 

_I_ _magine being born in the wrong body. Imagine the cruelty of whatever god there was, to take someone's mind and entrap it._

 

Doc looked away now, clenching his fists so tightly he was certain he would break his own fingers, teeth set as he turned away again, working the edge of the roll of tape, peeling it back.

 

The knock on the door startled him, the medic standing stock-still for several moments before answering. " _Quelle?_ " He questioned.

 

"Gus?"

 

Cracking the door open, Doc felt any dread that had built up suddenly dissipate at the sight of Rook standing directly outside the door, decked out in his usual baggy sweater and loose pants. The chubby frenchman offered him a questioning smile. Doc threw the tape onto the counter before opening the door a bit more, silently ensuring no one else was around before opening it all the way to let Rook into the bathroom with him.

 

"I'm almost done. Could you help me with this?" Doc questioned, thrusting the tape towards Rook, the other frenchman looking down at it before gently removing it from the older's hand and tossing it aside. "You don't need that. Got you something."

 

Doc looked up at his boyfriend in confusion, brows furrowed ever so slightly as he felt the briefest flicker of fear and trepidation. "What?"

 

Rook didn't answer as he held something out to the shorter man.

 

Silently taking the offered object, Doc glanced up at Rook. The way the he was smiling, eyes alight and chubby cheeks slightly pink made Doc just want to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. The feeling of cloth in his hands trumped that desire as he unfolded it, head tilting slightly as he regarded some sort of shirt. Tank top made of a material he wasn't familiar with. 

 

Rook laughed at his companion's expression of curious uncertainty. "It's a binder. Means you don't gotta use the tape anymore." The larger frenchman shrugged a little. "It's better than the tape apparently. Lets you breath and it's more comfortable."

 

Blue eyes slightly wide as he looked up at Rook, Doc felt his lower lip tremble. He remembered the long days when he had to stop every few moments to regain his breath, the way Rook would look at him with worry. Gentle hands on his body as his lover tried to soothe the rashes and irritation the tape caused to his skin.

 

"Here. Put a light shirt on first so it doesn't chafe you." Rook broke the silence, handing Doc his forgotten shirt, watching as the blonde male put it on. "Get your arms into it first," the taller ordered now, holding the binder in a way that the medic could get his arms into it. "It's stiff material and gonna be hard to get into the first little while, but it'll get better the more it's used." Rook explained softly as he helped his lover get into the binder, readjusting it until it was the most comfortable. Another shirt to cover the binder and Rook was stepping back, the tiniest of smiles on his faces. "How's that?"

 

Doc glanced down at his body before turning to look into the mirror, hands trembling ever so slightly as he inspected his reflection. It looked so different... So much better than when he used the tape, he looked... he looked the way he  _should_.

 

Watering blue eyes turned back onto Rook, Doc's lower lip trembling as he tried to find his voice. " _Je regarde à droite_ ," he whispered.

 

Now Rook was looking like he was having a hard time to keep himself from crying, a smile splitting his face. " _C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi._ " He answered as Doc embraced him, body shaking as he tried to bite back his sobs. What had he ever done to deserve Rook's unconditional love? A love this selfless and pure? He didn't know. 

 

Melting into Rook's arms, enjoying the warmth and softness of his chubby lover, Doc was able to lose himself. To cry and not worry about who would see or what others would say. To be who he really was without fear of cruelty or teasing. Rook was one of the only ones that accepted him for who he was. That never once said anything degrading or unkind. He was the one to call him Gustave like he wanted. To love him unconditionally in the dark nights. To not care about what the world said about him.

 

" _J_ _ e t'aime tellement,  _ Julien, " Doc finally managed through his tears, getting his emotions under control again.

 

" _Je t'aime aussi_." Rook answered as he held his sniffling lover, a light smile on his lips. " _Est-il confortable? Pouvez-vous respirer bien_?"

 

Doc turned his face upwards to look at Rook, a genuine happiness alighting the blue, a fire that Rook had so rarely seen. " _C'est parfait_."

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS: (I used google translate so the wording's probably wrong. :/)
> 
> What?  
> I look right.  
> That's all I ever wanted for you.  
> I love you so much, Julien  
> I love you too  
> Is it comfortable? Can you breath alright?  
> It's perfect.


End file.
